


Cave Exploration

by AFeathersTouch



Series: Non-Con Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Vaginal Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Inflation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Self-Fisting, Size Kink, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeathersTouch/pseuds/AFeathersTouch
Summary: The cave was darker than Dylan expected, and the flashlight he’d brought with him wasn’t doing him any favors. The thin beam of light could only illuminate so much, even when he widened it as far as it would go. His tennis shoes kept catching on the uneven ground, making him stumble; he’d fallen more than once, ripping open his jeans on both knees.He was about to say fuck it and leave. No amount of money was worth this. The pounding of his heart in his ears at every little noise, the sweat starting to gather under his arms and down his back - all of it was adding up to be more than a little terrifying. It made sense why no one came in here anymore. Not even the promise of some sort of massive treasure trove had lured anyone but tourists down into the cave systems for more than fifty years, but here Dylan was, fully knowing that people had died down here looking for whatever the pirates of old left behind. Entire search parties had gone missing, washing up weeks later on the shore down the coastline, eyes eaten by the fish.Or, Dylan gets himself into a situation he can't get out of.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Series: Non-Con Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685029
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is shameless tentacle porn. Please read the tags and make sure you know what you're about to read. If you think I've missed something, please let me know! I'll be more than glad to add another tag. This was a request for a friend of mine and I hope you enjoy reading it!

The cave was darker than Dylan expected, and the flashlight he’d brought with him wasn’t doing him any favors. The thin beam of light could only illuminate so much, even when he widened it as far as it would go. His tennis shoes kept catching on the uneven ground, making him stumble; he’d fallen more than once, ripping open his jeans on both knees. 

He was about to say fuck it and leave. No amount of money was worth this. The pounding of his heart in his ears at every little noise, the sweat starting to gather under his arms and down his back - all of it was adding up to be more than a little terrifying. It made sense why no one came in here anymore. Not even the promise of some sort of massive treasure trove had lured anyone but tourists down into the cave systems for more than fifty years, but here Dylan was, fully knowing that people had died down here looking for whatever the pirates of old left behind. Entire search parties had gone missing, washing up weeks later on the shore down the coastline, eyes eaten by the fish.    
  
In truth, he wouldn’t be in the caves in the first place if he hadn’t made that stupid bet. He knew better,  _ he knew better,  _ and he still let his fat mouth get twisted up in a stupid game that ended with two grand down the hole and a promise for four more. He needed the money more than anything. Even selling his body wouldn’t come up with four grand in two weeks, and even though the pirate treasure seemed like it was just an old story made up for tourist bait, he had no better options. Unless he wanted to open up his abdomen and sell a kidney on the black market, that is. 

Thus, he pushed deeper into the cave, his hand skidding along on the smooth, damp wall to guide him forward. It was more of an extra precaution than necessary, but the adrenaline told him it was a good idea. He wasn’t prone to dismissing his intuition; it got him out of more bad situations than it had put him in. 

The flashlight beam was suddenly reflecting off of something, illuminating what looked to be… a wall. Dylan squinted ahead, his feet taking him forward - there was no way. The caves were supposed to go down at least a quarter of a mile, and he’d only gone about half that. He trudged on, directing the beam at the wall - 

And nearly toppled headfirst into a night-black pit that could have swallowed a van without it touching the sides.    
  
Dylan couldn’t hold in the screech he made as he overcorrected, falling backward, scrambling to stay on solid ground. The flashlight bounced out of his hand, pinged against a stalagmite, and went dark. He was left in the black, his breath echoing loudly amongst the stones and dripping columns. Panic gripped his mind. It was a long walk back to the entrance of the cave, and if he managed to take a wrong turn somewhere, he could get really, really lost. The systems stretched out all over the coast, and just like the dumbass he was, he hadn’t told anyone he was coming down here. No one would know where he went or even where to start looking.    
  
Dylan took a deep, shaky breath, trying to force down the scream bubbling up in his chest. Fear sunk her claws right into his heart - which was hammering at his head - and made him immobile, unable to stand or to scoot back from the edge of the hole in front of him. His mind was racing - how was he supposed to get out? He needed the flashlight. Get the flashlight.    
  
_ Dylan, you stupid fuck, get the flashlight!  _ _   
_ _   
_ Yelling at himself mentally seemed to be the only thing that could get his ass in gear. Extending a hand to the side, he felt around the base of the stalagmite he thought the flashlight had been thrown against, but he felt nothing. Fuck, fuck, fuck… 

He didn’t notice the thing sliding around his ankle until it was too late. 

Dylan’s eyes went wide as something tugged, in no way gentle, at his ankle, toward the hole that was still yawning open in front of him. That scream he was holding back burst out as he tried to kick at the thing, tried to get away, every cell in his body ignited with the need to run. Before he could slip free, there was another  _ thing _ wrapping around the other ankle, sliding up his pant leg, pulling him toward the edge. 

“No, no, no -” The words echoed around the little chamber as his fingers scrambled for purchase, but nothing would hold his weight. The thing gave one more tug and Dylan went over the edge, a scream ripping from his throat as he felt nothing but empty air underneath him. So this was it, this was how he died. Some monster grabbed him while he was looking for his flashlight, and now he was going to be eaten or drowned or have his head cracked open, and his brain would be eaten by some gross monster - 

The thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being caught, cushioned, no longer in freefall. More of the things that were around his ankles and legs wrapped around his arms, his torso, his chest, soaking through his t-shirt and jeans with some kind of slime. The touch of it was cold on his skin, but it tingled. There was the slightest glow from down below, and as they drew closer, Dylan could start to make out what was wrapped around him. 

He almost wished he couldn’t. 

_ Tentacles _ , glowing softly with green bioluminescence, were running the length of his body, drawing him closer to the mass of them sitting in the middle of a pool of water at the bottom of the pit. There were bones of fish and humans alike scattered about on the ledges above the monster, some of them still with shreds of meat intact. The smell of cloying sweetness was everywhere, growing stronger as Dylan was moved closer. 

_ This can’t be happening. This can’t be real.  _ _   
_ _   
_ The tip of one of the smaller limbs slid into the heel of his shoe, wiggling against the bottom of his foot until the laces gave and it fell off. It made a splash in the pool of water, and soon his other one followed. Dylan writhed in the tentacles’ grasp, but his movements had no effect - the limbs seemed not to take notice of his movements beyond adjusting their grip. The slime they were coated in was starting to sink into his skin, tingling deeper than just the surface, and Dylan felt a new kind of panic settle into his heart. 

If it was going to eat him, it wouldn’t have any issues with his clothes. Why did it want his shoes off if not for some other purpose? 

Before the thought could go any further, his socks were ripped off his feet, and the tentacles turned to his jacket. The thick leather was harder to rip, but with a little ripple in the coils surrounding his arms, he was freed of it just as they stopped moving forward. Now, Dylan was suspended above the writhing mass of tentacles that didn’t seem to have a body other than the singular eye staring out from dead center. If his heart beat any faster than it already was, Dylan was sure he was going to have blood gush out of his ears - the tingling was irritating, the fear was so thick he felt he might piss himself, and the tentacles were working to rip off his jeans. 

As he opened his mouth to yell at them to stop, one tapered green limb floated up to his face, pausing a moment before jutting forward roughly - straight into his mouth. His eyes bulged as he tried to bite down, but the width of the thing was too much and the skin was like solid rubber. Dylan’s eyes started to water as he felt the thing slip over the back of his tongue into his throat. He felt like he was going to puke, and that was only exasperated by the thick, viscous fluid that was suddenly being pumped right into his stomach. 

The other limbs wasted no time in ripping off his shirt as his jeans were torn to shreds, the last bit of his dignity going down the drain as his boxer briefs were discarded of like they were made of toilet paper. Dylan had watched enough hentai to know where this was going, but that didn’t make him any less freaked out by it. The slime was now allowed to touch him fully, and the limbs surrounding his belly and chest seemed to take the hint to produce more of it. Slight tingling seemed to be turning into something else. 

Just as Dylan was starting to think that he was going to suffocate and his stomach was going to rupture from the amount of slime that was being pumped into it, the thing stopped and withdrew from his throat. He coughed, the cloying taste of sweet on his tongue, but he couldn’t force more than a few weak heaves. His body was…  _ awake _ , awake in a way that he hadn’t felt before; his brain felt fuzzy. Whatever that slime was, it worked fast. 

No, he needed to escape. He needed to get out of here before he was raped by a tentacle monster and possibly eaten - he didn’t want to end up like the rest of the skeletons around the place. Dylan renewed his efforts again, struggling against the tentacles, but even his best efforts were now no more than vain wiggles. 

Suddenly, the tentacles around his body retreated. He was left with one on each limb - one around each of wrists, one around each ankle. They held him spread eagle, fully extended, and Dylan couldn’t force himself to move even if he wanted to. His body was covered in a thin sheen of slime that was slowly soaking into his skin like lotion, igniting his nerves. An aphrodisiac. 

And then nothing happened. 

For a solid five, then ten, then thirty minutes, nothing happened. No more of the tentacles raised to assault him. None of them put more of the slime on his skin, none raised to dive into his throat again. 

The only thing changing was Dylan himself. 

He couldn’t control it. His mind was dull, full of haze, and every single cell of his body was craving to be touched. It was getting stronger like someone was slowly turning up the dial on his arousal. His hands twisted in the grasp of the tentacles, his head rolling back and forth as he wiggled. There was an extra bit of wetness between his legs, and before long, his thighs were slicked with his own juices. He needed to be touched more than anything he’d ever wanted before in his entire life. Something in the back of his mind told him this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be reacting this way, but he ignored it. He needed to be touched, he needed it, he  _ needed it-  _

The slide of the cool skin of another tentacle on his thigh was enough to make him moan, the sound echoing around the cavern. His cunt clenched on nothing. The tentacle took its time as it moved around his leg, sliding up and against the slit between his legs without actually parting his lips. A shudder at the friction ran through his body, a sudden wave of nausea rioting in his guts that Dylan didn’t quite understand, but then another tentacle was back in front of his face. He didn’t even need to be prompted - he opened his mouth willingly. This one was branched, and as it slid down his throat, it forced itself past his epiglottis. Dylan’s body jerked, but it then started pumping warm air into his chest just as the other side fed more of the slime into his tummy. 

He was starting to feel like a rag doll when the tentacle on his thigh finally nudged between his lips. It wasted no time in finding his opening. The tip of the thing was thin, no bigger than a finger, and it was gentle as it started to push against the tight little hole. 

_ I’ve never had sex before.  _

The thought came from nowhere, and suddenly, he felt the insatiable need to laugh. He was about to be raped by a tentacle monster, not only in the general sense but also as his first taste of sex. The brief thought made his entire body shiver again.    
  
The tentacle in his throat withdrew again as the one at his cunt pressed inside, allowing him to make a high-pitched noise. Even though the thing was small, this was the first time he’d ever felt anything inside of his cunt - he strayed from fingering himself due to his dysphoria. That was all the way in the back of his mind as it pressed inside, though, igniting nerves he didn’t know he had. The tentacle got wider as it went, slowly inserting itself and stretching the tiny little entrance out. There was the sensation of something breaking - his hymen - and then the slide in was even smoother. It coiled inside of his cunt, pressing against his walls and wiggling obscenely - trying to make room for itself. At the same time, another tentacle, this one with a head on it shaped like a cock, slid into Dylan’s mouth and started a slow rhythm of fucking his mouth. 

The fullness he felt was - god, it was weird. He felt stretched out, his tummy aching from the amount of slime that was sitting heavily in his guts, from the thing wiggling inside his sopping cunt. He wanted to struggle, to scream, but the fog in his head wouldn’t allow him to. The creature had him right where it wanted him. 

Both the tentacles started to retreat from where they were, and two tiny ones with holes in the middle started up toward his face. Dylan went cross-eyed trying to watch them as they slid into his nose, making him feel like he needed to sneeze, and down his throat into his trachea. Tears raced down his cheeks at the burn. As if this was a signal, a new tentacle that was also shaped like a cock lined up at his entrance.    
  
There was a pause. The moment of calm before the storm. 

With startling strength, the two tentacles rammed forward into Dylan’s orifices, fucking him with gusto. His eyes rolled back in his head as he went absolutely limp, the fog taking over completely as pleasure flooded his system.  _ This shouldn’t feel good,  _ he told himself, but even the voice in his head wouldn’t help the way that his traitorous body was already getting ready to orgasm. 

All he could feel was the thrust into his cunt. It was all-consuming, his mind buzzing with pleasure. Why did it feel so good? Every single thrust hit just the right place, and the creature was so strong - the breath huffed from his lungs through the little tentacles. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks, but this was different. It felt so good and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Two more tentacles like the ones in his nose found his nipples, latching on and sucking, as one like the two fucking him between his asscheeks. It didn’t seem to care if he was wet here; it found the tight little rim and started pushing against it. A flash of panic swept through his mind as the tentacle fought his body. It was going to - 

The pain that shot through him would have made him scream if he could. It was  _ big,  _ it was impossibly big, and it  _ hurt  _ as it slid inside his asshole, starting to fuck him there, too. The slick on the tentacle ignited every single nerve there with a mixture of pain and pleasure that made his eyes roll back in his head again. It didn’t stop with just a few inches, either - it pressed so deep inside him that he was sure it was going to stretch out his intestines. The cramps were forceful, painful. Beautiful. 

Dylan lost track of time. All that mattered was the tentacles in his ass, his mouth, and his cunt. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move. The heat in his stomach was building against his will. He was going to orgasm, and that thought alone made him feel like his world was going to fall apart.    
  
_ No, no, no…  _

The creature didn’t care. It kept right on, forcing him to enjoy his own rape, to enjoy the fact that he was being violated in every single way possible. 

When a new tentacle like the ones on his nipples found his clit and started to suck on it, he fell over the edge. Dylan’s whole body trembled from head to toe, going rigid with the force of it. White noise filled his mind. Something told him he’d never feel this good again. The tentacles inside him didn’t slow down or even notice, keeping up their pace. 

Time blurred again. Dylan was forced through three more orgasms, each one more world-shattering than the last. His head was mush. Nothing mattered. Nothing beyond the pleasure building and building and building and finally releasing. 

He started to pay more attention when the tentacles sped up. They seemed to be going into a sort of frenzy, all three of them picking up the pace. Tears and snot stained his face from the impact on his throat, and even the puffs of air that the creature was giving him didn’t feel like enough as he was rammed in both holes. Suddenly, there was something else nudging at his cunt, and his eyes went wide. 

There was no way. He couldn’t take two at one time. He couldn’t do it, no way. He’d rip before he could take two of those things, it was almost as thick as his forearm when there were two of them together - 

The creature didn’t care. A silent scream ripped out of his chest as it forced its way inside, the two of them twisting and thrusting in tandem with each other. Around the thing in his mouth, Dylan cast a glance down at his body and nearly gagged at the sight. He could clearly see the imprint of the two tentacles pressing up inside him, bulging out his skin. They writhed faster, faster, and just when the peak of their frenzy hit, he felt all of them - the one in his throat, his ass, and the two in his pussy - press as deep inside of him as they could. Two slim little appendages extended inside his cunt and forced their way through his cervix. 

The sudden flood of fluid into his body should have made him pass out. It felt like it was boiling, so hot it could have melted him as what could have been gallons of the stuff was shot deep into his ass, filling his womb, making his belly bulge even further out than it had been from the slimy aphrodisiac it had given him before. He was going to burst. He knew he was going to burst. He would die from being too full of tentacle monster cum. 

He wanted to laugh again.    


The limbs stayed put for just a few moments before all of the tentacles retreated at once, ushered out by a stream of thick, white cum. He coughed, spewing white everywhere, painting his chin, chest, and slightly distended stomach. Dylan was left feeling both overly full and very, very empty. He hoped that now, now he would be allowed to die. Now he could be done with all of this and it would be over.    
  
_ Please let it be over.  _ __   
__   
The gods must not have heard his prayers, though, for things were far from over. Another type of tentacle, one with a bulb at the tip that kind of looked like a flower, nuzzled between his legs and inside of his fucked-out cunt. Another of the same kind pushed into his ass, working its way deep inside, just as far as the other one had gone. Those cramps were back. The one in his pussy pushed at his cervix, extending something slimmer than itself through the hole. Dylan’s womb contracted as his cervix was suddenly wrenched open wide, and he did scream. The sound echoed off the roof, eerie, as the bulb pushed inside. Another tentacle pushed Dylan’s head down, and for a moment he was confused, but then he realized. 

The creature wanted him to watch. 

He couldn’t breathe for a moment. The tentacles both were firmly seated in his guts. Slowly, there was a bump about the size of a golf ball traversing the length of both tentacles. It took him a moment to realize what those were. 

“No! Don’t, please, don’t - no, no, no - don’t lay your eggs in me-” 

Fear made him feel like he was going to puke again. He could do nothing but watch as the bumps got closer, eventually pressing against both of his sore and fucked-out holes. The one in his ass slid right in, but the one in his cunt took a little bit of force to go through his cervix. A shudder ran the length of his spine as he felt it settle in. It was soft like it was made of gelatin. A stream of eggs, one after the other, started pouring into his body, and Dylan could do nothing but watch in horror as his stomach stretched. The pain was overwhelming, and he found himself screaming when he lost count around seventy. The monster wasn’t nearly done with him, though, and Dylan passed in and out of consciousness as he was pumped full of the soft little eggs. 

When he came to fully, A stream of fluid was being pumped into him. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought he was pregnant with twins the way his belly was bulging out, looking so heavily pregnant he couldn’t have walked. The fluid rounded out the bumpy surface of his skin, making it taught. 

Movement. He was being swung through the air, toward a little nest on one of the outcroppings of rock. Dylan’s head was too fuzzy to do anything but close his eyes and pray that when he woke up again, he’d be home in bed, away from all of this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan wakes in excruciating pain, about to give birth to the horrors that he was impregnated with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the egg-laying one, and I couldn't help myself - had to post this asap. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Dylan woke to a blast of excruciating pain.   
  
A groan escaped his lips, eyes cracking open to the dull bioluminescence he’d grown accustomed to over the past few… days? Weeks? Months? He didn’t know. Time was a blur down here, no more than a figment of the imagination. He could have been lost for years for all he knew. The only source of light was the monster itself, making it impossible to tell if it was day or night in the world above. The only way he knew any difference between awake and asleep was the green glow and the tentacles that came to feed him the same slime that the monster had given him when he’d been… 

God, he didn’t want to think about it, but it was the truth - he was so very, very pregnant. Over however long he’d been lost to the world, he only grew bigger as the eggs inside his body hardened and grew bigger, making his already stretched tummy expand even further. When they were put in, the eggs made him look like he was having twins - now, it was more like triplets or quadruplets. His muscles were weak, making it extremely difficult to roll over or try to shift at all when his back screamed in pain from the pressure. 

Not to mention that the fucking thing didn’t leave him alone. Tentacles woke him from his sleep repeatedly, slipping into his mouth or his holes and fucking him until he came before spraying thick white cum all over his body. He was practically caked in the shit, unable to wash it off. His skin itched at first, but he was had grown accustomed to the feeling. It was almost… normal. 

This new surge of pain was different than the cramps that he had sometimes, and a deep sense of fear washed over him as the realization came. He might be ready to give birth. 

Though the thing had fucked him too many times to count after it initially laid them, they weren’t the same size as before. The eggs had been around the size of Dylan’s closed fist going in - but now, they were probably twice or three times that size and had a hard shell. The terror in the pit of his stomach was writhing, just as another contraction hit. 

A groan escaped his throat as he saw one bioluminescent tentacle lift up to the nest he was laying in, sliding over the stone and between his legs. He didn’t stir, even as it slipped inside his cunt and poked around his cervix. A shudder traveled the length of his body as the tip circled the tight little bunch of muscles keeping his womb shut, and his mouth opened in a pained, high pitched squeal as it forced its way through without much preparation at all. His pussy was sloppy and wet at all times, but the cervix had been left alone. Now, it was sliding through, causing the cramps to increase. Dylan could have sworn his belly shifted from the intrusion.

It felt like just a few seconds before something inside him  _ popped, _ and a flood of liquid followed the tentacle out of his cunt. The tentacle moved up into his ass after that, doing the same thing, and slime followed out of the furled little entrance. It forcibly broke his water in both places. Dylan wasn’t an expert on birth, but that was definitely something every single TV show he’d ever watched that had a pregnant person (which was a surprising amount) always had as a sign that the baby was coming. 

In his case, eggs. 

The contractions sped up after that. They came more frequently, sharper in intensity, and Dylan watched with agonized horror as his skin rippled. A tentacle slipped behind his head, propping it up, and he had a perfect front-row seat to the spectacle that was about to take place. 

When Dylan was starting to writhe and scream at the intensity of the contractions, one of the slime depositors slid into his throat, the two little nasal ones forcing into his trachea just like before. In the back of his mind, as the aphrodisiac was pumped into his tummy, he thought… perhaps it wouldn’t hurt so bad. Maybe this would even feel  _ good _ .    
  
He didn’t have long to ponder that. The gunk started taking effect as soon as it hit his stomach acid, and his jaw went slack; his head was nothing but fuzz. This stuff must have been stronger than before. Instead of the contractions hurting, they - they started to feel almost pleasant. His eyes slid half-closed, eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheekbones as he blinked. He was getting a massage. Oh yes, his tummy hurt and he was getting a massage. It was just a nice little rub from the inside. 

The tentacles in his face withdrew, and a sleepy smile started to play on Dylan’s lips as drool painted his chin. His friend, the cock-shaped tentacle, it was back - and it wanted inside his mouth. Of course, he couldn’t let his friend down, and he was more than willing to open up his throat. What was a hole for if it wasn’t being used? Why wasn’t he being fucked right then in every possible way? 

A contraction surged through his body as a reminder. It lit up his brain like a fourth of July firework, and Dylan could swear he felt an egg already pushing at his cervix. It was big - fuck, it was big. The stretch to get that thing through the hole was going to be horrendous, and his coherent thoughts almost rose out of the mire long enough to be scared. The same feeling was starting to slide down through his intestines, though, and as his muscles worked to expend the eggs from his ass, Dylan felt the crescendo of a massive orgasm starting to build in his tummy. 

Why was he scared? 

A scream was swallowed down as his eyes rolled back, the sudden ripping feeling pushing through the tiniest hole, his cervix, fuck - his cervix was definitely ripped, there was no way it wasn’t, and it felt so fucking  _ good.  _ An egg was pushing through his cunt, at least the size of an ostrich one. It crowned, bulging out between his thighs. The thickest part was stuck, and Dylan’s hips stuttered forward and back against the feeling. 

_ God, fuck, fuck, fuck -  _

He came as the first egg slipped out onto the stone. It was glowing softly purple, covered in white goo, and a tentacle wrapped around the object to bring it up to Dylan’s face. His mouth was still being used vigorously, but he managed to hold both hands out, grasping for the thing like it was a toy he wanted. It was warm against his palms and trembling. The egg was about to hatch. 

Joy flooded his mind as another contraction brought an egg to the cusp of his ass. This time, there were no contractions to push it out of its own volition. He had to bear down, the effort of doing so tremendous. It wasn’t until one of the tentacles slid inside his ass and forced the thing out that it popped free, and the sensation of the egg slipping out as the tentacle wiggled deeper made Dylan come again. 

The process repeated itself. Contractions brought the eggs down to where they were about to be expelled, and Dylan lost count of how many times he came as his belly was emptied out. It flattened like a helium balloon that lost its float, but there wasn’t any flabby skin left behind. It was flat like he’d been before all of this. His hazy brain was more than a little sad at that fact - he liked the way he’d looked before. Egg after egg was presented to him for approval. All of them were purple and glowing a little; the pile was growing rapidly.

A sudden crack drew Dylan’s attention. As much as he was allowed to with his throat currently being rhythmically used, he turned his head to see what the noise was from. The first egg, the one closest to his body, was rocking back and forth violently. The surface of the shell was mottled with green, and at first, he didn’t understand what was going on. Then, a tiny green tentacle lifted up out of the green and everything made sense. It was hatching. His babies were hatching. 

Overwhelming emotion swept through his body as another orgasm hit, white fog filling his brain as the monster came down his throat. It withdrew just as the tiny tentacle baby escaped the shell completely. The cock left trails of thick white cum behind it, and the baby started to follow the puddle.    
  
Toward Dylan. 

He couldn’t process it. The orgasms were too strong, and his hands were too busy rubbing his flattening tummy. The baby brought itself up to Dylan’s body, sliding little waving fingers of tentacles at him, and crawled up onto his tummy. It seemed to decide then that it wanted to go toward his cunt. Dylan shuddered as the thing stopped right over his clit, latching onto it and sucking for all it was worth. 

It felt like he was lost in a fog. He couldn’t stop coming, couldn’t stop the babies from hatching and finding different places to suck on. Two found his nipples, some found his toes, his fingertips, even just the planes of his skin. He couldn’t focus on any one sensation before the next egg was being pushed out and someone was screaming. 

Was that him? He didn’t know. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity and a day, the last egg was being expelled from his sore, tired bowels. It made no sense how his stomach was flat again, no extra flabby skin to hang off and puddle around him, no stretch marks, nothing. Nothing to mark the passage of new monstrosities into the world. As the last one was presented to him, Dylan suddenly felt the first baby - the one on his clit -bite down.  _ Hard.  _

The sensation made him squirm. It was as if it were a signal - every other baby bit down too, and the feeling of his skin being bitten so hard all over his body made him come all over again. They held on until the afterglow started to fade, then one by one, they all slid off his skin and fell over the edge of the ledge. 

As he laid there in a puddle of monster cum, blood, and slime, Dylan started to feel the  _ emptiness.  _ He had nothing inside him; no eggs, no babies, no tentacles. It felt…  _ wrong.  _ He needed something, something at all. His own hand slid down his stomach, between his legs - and slid his entire fist inside his cunt. The world spun. He pulled it out, looking down at his cum-covered hand, and then started to vigorously shove his fist into his pussy like it was the only thing he could possibly think to do. 

The monster took note of this, as was evident by the tentacles that soon wrapped around Dylan’s hand and pulled it away from himself. Both arms were taken, then both legs, and he was lifted effortlessly into the air. Excitement filled his blood at that moment. 

He was going to get what he needed. What he deserved. 

The last coherent thought Dylan had was that he hoped he could carry more eggs this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment !! If you have a request you'd like to be written, please don't hesitate to comment on my tellonym. Here's the link for that: 
> 
> https://tellonym.me/allyoursmuttydreamscometrue
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
